Time
by ksm013
Summary: Time waits for no one. You have to live with it, you have to cope with it, and most importantly never waste it. For wasted time can never come back to you. NiouxOC AU


The time in this fanfic is in the 90s so the letter written is in 1995. Obviously there are no cellphones yet in that time. This is originally a fiction but I changed it a bit.

This is based on 5 cm per second and things I would probably be experiencing, due to some instances.

Niou is a little OOC here. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT characters, I wouldn't actually be writing this if I did own it, would I? I only own my OC.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Has it already been 7 years? I haven't realized it. It seems like yesterday when my best friend left for America to seek a new life. I remember those days when I wrote to her…those countless days that I wrote to her even though I have a lot to do……

_10.05.'95_

_Dear Mai,_

_I seriously do not know how to start this but let me try. HEY!!! How's it going? Me? I'm doing fine. Just got in school and yes, we're finally starting high school. Oh man…..school's hell….You do not know how much homework we get every day. Compared to middle school our work load has doubled. Wait, no it tripled. Thanks to our wonderfully sadistic teachers. Everything in high school is different. Different clothes, different shoes, different classmates. Lots of ladies I may say. They're hotter than ever I'll tell you that. HAHA!! Well, hope you're doing fine there. Is life good? I hope it is. For me life is kind of boring without you …__..__that sounded weird. That's it for now I guess. Send me back a message, tell me how's life there in Chicago. Is it nice, is it colder than Tokyo, do you miss the cherry blossoms? I do miss cherry blossoms, spring is already over and I can't believe we still need to wait for another year to see it bloom again. Well, that's it for now. I still have to do some English homework….my worst subject. I hope to see you after 5 years. Remember I'll wait. I always wait remember. _

_Your friend,_

_Masaharu Niou._

I saw the draft of my first letter to her when she left Tokyo, during the summer of 1995. It may not be a pleasant thing to happen but some things just can't be changed. It took months before I got a reply. Maybe she had no time. Maybe she's still adjusting and doesn't have time to actually write and send to me. Besides, she must have received my letter a few weeks late. Maybe…..

_11.01.'95_

_Dear Masaharu,_

_Everything's going fine here. We also just started school last September. Like you, I had a hard time coping with lessons in high school everything's so advanced. Like the world left me in a different time. A different time with a lot of different people. I feel that I don't belong. I miss you guys. You, Hiroshi, Bunta, Akaya. All of you there, I miss you. New students aren't really welcome here so I hang-out with all the new students. At least they won't judge me nor will I be able to judge them. It's just so hard. To be honest, sometimes at night, I cry myself to sleep just because I miss you all. It may sound emotional but I guess my life is senseless without my friends. Who thought it would be this hard. I guess I'll have to learn to cope with people and all the things around me. That's the basic thing that we should learn to survive right? Wish me luck. Don't worry you'll definitely see me after 5 years. It's just 5 years right. We could do it. We'll wait together. That 5 years is nothing, it's just like 5 weeks. See you after 5 years._

_Your best friend,_

_Mai Fujiwara_

I thought 5 years was nothing. Like 5 weeks just like what the letter says. I thought wrong. Those 5 years was the longest 5 years I have lived in my whole life. Days turned to weeks; weeks turned months, and months turned to years. Those 5 years was like 50 years. Those hours that I waited hoping that one of those days she'll come knocking in my door, waiting by the doorstep, waiting for me to hug her. Just waiting, and hoping she'll come back soon.

We exchanged a few more letters for a year until she never replied again. I waited for her reply for months, thinking that maybe she just got my letter later than it already is or because her letter got stranded…..wherever her letter is. I never received it. It never got to me or my mailbox. After a year of waiting I lost hope a finally gave up on waiting for her letter. But I was determined to wait for her after 5 years. I'll wait. I'll surely wait. I promised her that I'll wait, and I never broke a promise to her and I don't plan on starting now.

After the last letter I send to her, the letter that never got a reply, I thought maybe she forgot me and our friends back here in Japan. I felt that she changed us for better persons there…..

_01.01.'96_

_Dear Masaharu,_

_First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everything's going great now. By now I befriended almost all of the people in the same class as me. They weren't so bad after all. It just takes a little time and effort to actually befriend them. They're actually pretty nice and cool…I guess. I get the lessons now and I can proudly say that I am better than ever. I have great friends, great grades and my family's well settled. What more can I ask for. I still miss Japan from time to time specially the cherry blossoms and of course you guys. I could say that I have finally moved on and I have adjusted to life here. I guess that's all for this letter. I still have to prepare for the New Year's party that my friends prepared. _

_With much love,_

_Mai Fujiwara_

That was the second letter I received from her. I realized that she has finally moved on while I haven't moved a bit. I was stuck in time. I learned something about myself when I read that letter; I was possessive of my friends. I didn't want to let them go. It's wrong to be possessive of my friends but I can't help it. I was her friend before they became her friend. I know that it's wrong to be possessive of my friends because I don't own them, they aren't things that people posses and just play around with, they're humans. This realization struck me only after a few more years of waiting.

Year 2000 came, 5 years of waiting has been over, and I'm finally going to see Mai. How does she look like? We're already 20 years old. What could have possibly happened in those 5 long years? Is her hair longer than her before or did she maintain it? Did she dye her hair? If she did what color? Did she grow taller than I am? (I'm always a few inches taller than her…..of course, I am a man right?) All those thoughts ran through my mind when that year came. But my realization hit me, it hit me real hard. I didn't know where to meet her. I didn't know her cell phone number. It was just lately that I got a cell phone. I didn't know what to do. All those years of waiting was just put to waste. Come to think of it we didn't set a particular day. We just always say 5 years. When exactly is 5 years?

I decided that I wanted to go to her old house, maybe she's there already waiting for me to knock on her door after 5 years of not doing so. Maybe. But, as always, I was wrong, the only thing I saw there was a new family. I found out that I they sold their house here in Tokyo so it wouldn't go to waste.

I was disappointed, irritated, mad, sad, angry, devastated. All those negative feelings built inside of me. All those waiting, and all those promising that I did all went to waste. Nothing went right or at least, nothing went my way. I was never going to see her. I was never going to tease her, talk to her, whisper sweet nothings to her ears, and hear her voice. All the things that I haven't done in so many years. All the things that I used to do with my closest of friends. All of those chances are gone. But one thing I regret the most, I never got the chance to tell her how much she has affected my life. How much she meant to me; how much I truly love her. I never got the chance to say all those things. All the chances got washed away. Washed away by time. I regretted all the things I have left undone.

It's already been 7 years and sometimes I can't help looking back to all those things. All the things that happened and has passed in those 7 long years. I learned to forget her and tried to move on. My experience may be hard but it has taught me one good thing. Something that I could never forget.

I learned that time waits for no one. You have to cope with time, live with time, and learn to love it while you still have it. If I could turn back time, I would tell her that she's the best miracle that has ever happened in my life and the I would never forget her. I love you Mai Fujiwara, I hope you know that. If you're reading this now I'll tell you one more time I love you!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what do you think about it. :D

Oh....by the way......please go to my profile and vote on the poll..."Who are your favorite female anime character?"


End file.
